Brazilball
Federative Republic of Brazilball |nativename = : República Federativa da Brasilbola : Tetã Joaty Pindoráma |founded = November 15, 1889 |onlypredecessor = Empire of Brazilball |predicon = Brazilian Empire |successor = Imperial Brazil |image = |caption = HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE |government = Federal Presidential Constitutional Republic |personality = HUE, Energetic, Friendly, Hospitable, Cheerful, Persevering, Creative, Trickster, Funny, Festive and Football Lover HUEHUEHUE |language = Portuguese Tupi-Guarani |type = Latin American |capital = Brasíliaball |affiliation = BRICSbricks OASball Mercosurball UNball |religion = Christianity * Roman Catholicism * Protestantism Atheism Spiritism |friends = Almost all countryballs Portugalball Angolaball Cabo Verdeball East Timorball Guinea-Bissauball Macauball São Tomé and Príncipeball Mozambiqueball Uruguayball USAball Franceball BRICSbrick NATOball Cubaball Palestineball Taiwanball (recently under Bolsonaro administration) |enemies = Argentinaball 7-1 (sometimes) Israelcube (sometimes) Indonesiaball (sometimes) EUball Sulball French Guianaball Dominican Republicball (sometimes) Paraguayball (sometimes) Nicaraguaball Kosovoball Syriaball ISISball Venezuelaball (Maduro Goverment) North Koreaball Formerly: Portuguese Empireball United Provinces of the Río de la Plataball Argentine Confederationball Riograndenseball Juliana Republicball Soviet Unionball Empire of Japanball Nazi Germanyball |likes = HUE, brazilian memes (I'm the most meme maker of the world HUEHUEHUEBRBR), Guarana Antarctica (Brazilian Soda), telenovelas (soap operas), building airplanes (I am the third-largest airplane maker after Franceball and USAball) corruptions, racecars, MMA, Capoeira, volleyball, basketball, deforestation for graze land , , Video Games, Movies, Series, Cartoons, Animes , Magazines, Dubbling (I´m the best country of Dubbling beside Japan) Pirate products (Chineses and Paraguayans) (HUEHUE), Brazilian music (Carmem Miranda, Anitta, MCs Zaac & Jerry, Cidinho E Doca, Gustavo Lima, Michel Teló, Tom Jobim, Vinicius de Morais, Banda Carrapicho, Priest Fábio de Melo, Zeca Pagodinho, Grupo Revelação, Sepultura, Legião Urbana, Pitty, Pablo Vittar, DJ Alok, Kasino), rainforests, coffee, stronk past, Spanish speaking countries despite speaking Portuguese, Plant Man (Mega Man 6), Rede Globo, Silvio Santos (Brazilian entrepreneur, media tycoon and television host), Cobertores Parahyba, and FUTEBOL!!!!!! especially The World Cup, R.I.P. Germany 2018 World Cup!!!, Cidade de Deus (best film EVAAAAAA), Diante de Trono, Ana Paula Valadão, Jair Bolsonaro |hates = Nazis, Not Hue Hueing, Workers' Party, corruption, when losing to Argentinaball in Futebol, Separatists, losing to Germanyball in Futebol, his presidents: namely Lebanese thief, populist thief and dumb woman Michel Temer, Dilma Rousseff and Lula, Colombiaball being more popular in coffee, Shitty Argentinian, favelas (we feel so bad!!) |predecessor = Empire of Brazilball |intospace = Yes, I'm not like Poland!!! HUE HUE HUE!!! |bork = Hue Hue, Samba Samba, Football Football |food = Feijoada, pão de queijo, tapioca, açaí, cocada and brigadeiro |status = My dreams had finally come true! Jair Bolsonaro is the new president (He will take office on January 1, 2019). |notes = HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE |reality = ���� Federative Republic of HUEzil Brazil ���� }} Brazilball's catchphrase}} , officially Federative Republic of Brazil is a sovereign state and federal republic in South America. He is made up of 26 federal states and 1 federal district being his capital Brasiliaball, giving him a total area of 8 and a half million square kilometers and making him the fifth-largest country in the world. He is the 8th economy of the world, the most rich of Latin America and the second in The Americas. He is the most populous country in Latin America, and the second most populous country in The Americas, and is the fifth most populous country in the world with 208.000.000 people,has the 14th strongest armed forces, and stand is the thirty-second most popular human migration destination. He is a very multicultural and multiethnic, all resulting of the syncretism and mix of different people. He is a member of BRICS, OAS, and the United Nations. Brazil is also a major non-NATO ally in South America along with Argentinaball. With his growing economy, he has been able to join the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a club made up of only the 19th largest economies in the world and the EU. He is pratically the most powerful country in Americas after USAball, alongside with Canadaball Brazil is often portayed as a potential superpower, due to his large influence. A country in western and south hemispheres being a tropical country. With his enormous amount of natural resources, including a tenth of the world's fresh water, the largest remaining rainforest, and a valuable supply of ores and minerals, Brazil seems all set to lead the way in tackling the environmental problems we face. However in terms of military power, it possesses remarkable military resources, so much so that it is the fourteenth largest military power in the world and being the strongest country in Latin and South America. Recently, he ran into problems with truck drivers. His national day is on September 7th. His astrological sign is Virgo. Personality He was known for his hyper, energetic, confident, optimistic ,persevering, hospitable, culturally rich, festive, funny, creative, bizarre, happy, trickster, half corrupt and football lover and has a cheerful personality that is friendly to everyone, complemented by his athletic body that he loves to show off when dancing the national dance, the samba. Is a very Festive ball because of the Carnival, and has a lot of natural beauties like Beaches and the Amazon Forest. Though, he can become too happy and loud and lose all manners to start a HUE party. And is a very funny ball because of his HUEBR memes. He is one of the most high personal hygienes ball As Brazilball is friendly to everyone, he doesn't have as much known enemies than friends, it is one of the few countries that maintains stable diplomatic relations with almost all the balls, but if a countryball could be hostile with Brazilball, he can be a powerful opponent, for example when in January 1835, Brazil can into removings Yam. And all the conflits that Brazil was involved he won, except the case of Cisplatine War, but this war doesn´t have winners, and the last country who tried to invade Brazil is in difficult situation until today becuase of Paraguayan War. Despite everything, he has problems of self-esteem due to his dificulties, despite his qualities, he complain a lot more than he is proud (although he has enough reasons to complain) And also he likes soccer a lot, is the ball which has 5 World Cups, 4 Confederations Cups, 8 Copa Américas, which made his relationship be cold since his 7x1 with Germanyball,but he defeated him in the Olympics of Rio 2016 and now is all okay. And a little with Uruguayball because of 1950 Maracanazo. Apparently, Brazilball believes he can into the sport of curling, he challenged Canadaball for a spot at the 2018 world men's championships in Las Vegasball (Canadaball swept him in three games). History Brazilball was born as 3ball, and lived in peace until 1500, when Kingdom of Portugalball arrived with Pedro Álvares Cabral and claimed that Brazil was part of Portugal. Portugalball adopted him, and then, he became Portuguese Brazilball. 'Invasions! (around 1500)' Spanish Empireball saw everything and started trying to negotiate with Kingdom of Portugalball to get Brazil's guard. However, Kingdom of Portugalball denied, and a tension started between the two Iberian brothers. A war was just a matter of time .... But, the two brothers signed a treaty. Kingdom of Portugalball and Spanish Empireball signed in 1494 the Treaty of Tordesillas, an agreement to divide the South American territories conquered by the two countries during the great navigations,and Braziball's Clay was divided in Portuguese and Spanish control, meanwhile, Brazilball was planting sugar cane with the work of 8ball, his slave. Meanwhile, in Europe, Dutch Empireball decided to invade Brazilball’s clay and take to himself, but Kingdom of Portugalball prevented this from happening. Franceball also tried to invade Brazilball, and Kingdom of Portugalball crushed her too. Kingdom of Portugalball bravely fought to defend his biggest son. 'Hue Independence, or death! (1700 - 1822)' In 1700, Kingdom of Portugalball signed the Treaty to hell, and started to expand the now minor Brazilball's territories, Spanish Empireball didn't care about it, and Brazilball started to get even more huge and rich, ... In the mid of 1800, Franceball was raping everyone in Europe, Kingdom of Portugalball was scared about this, so he fled to his son's clay, and turned him into part of the Portuguese Empire. However, Brazilball was inspired by the colonies rebelling against their fathers after the 1820 Liberal Revolution, so he decided a plan to attack his father and become a fully independent country. On January 9, 1822, D. Pedro I (Brazilball's first emperor) received a letter from the courts of Lisbonball, demanding his return to Kingdom of Portugalball. The Portuguese had long insisted on this idea, since they intended to recolonize Brazil, and the presence of Dom Pedro impeded this ideal. However, D. Pedro responded negatively to the calls of Kingdom of Portugalball, who later received a new letter from Kingdom of Portugalball that cancelled the Constituent Assembly and demanded his immediate return to the metropolis. This news reached the hands of D. Pedro I, who he raised his sword and marked the Independence of Brazil. In September 7 of 1822, Brazilball got it's independence and become Brazilian Empireball. 'Imperial Days (1822 - 1889)' In his early days as an independent country, Brazilball was already of stronk, raping a lot of neighbors such as United Provinces of the Río de la Plataball and his son Uruguayball (A.K.A Cisplatinaball), and a lot of rebellious provinces. In 1825, when Cisplatinaball declared independence, Brazilball declared war on United Provinces of the Río de la Plataball, starting the Cisplatine War. UKball interrupted and made Cisplatinaball an independent country, and Uruguayball was created. In 1851, he won the Platinean war against Argentine Confederationball. In the mid of 1864, Paraguayball tried to invade him, Brazilball then, formed an alliance with Argentinaball and Uruguayball, and together they defeated Paraguayball during the Paraguayan War. After this, he became even more stronger, even challenging UKball to another war. Around 1875, a immigration period starts on Brazil. Italians, Spaniards, Germans and Japanese come to Brazilball to work in coffee plantations and industries. A lot of rebellions occurred inside Brazilball during the period of 1831-1840 . The most important were the Cabanagem (1835-1840), the Balaiada (1838-1841),Ragamuffin War (1835-1845), and the Sabinada (1837-1838). On May 13, 1888, Princess Isabel, the presumptive heir of the Empire of Brazil, signed a law that abolished slavery in Brazilball, who was in force for about three centuries, from the beginning of colonization to the signing of this law. Brazilball had years of glory, and in November 15, 1889 throughout a coup d'état he became the First Brazilian Republic with the (coup d'etat) Proclamation of the Republic. This was the result of a political-military uprising that started the Presidential Federative Republic. The figure of Marcehal Deodoro da Fonseca is marked as responsible for the effective proclamation and as the first President of the Brazilian Republic in a provisional government (1889-1891). 'First Republic (1889 - 1930)' Initially, the republic was a centralized and authoritarian military dictatorship, ruled by the perpetrators of the coup. In 1891, a new constitution created the United States of Brazilball, a democratic state. However, this democracy was just an illusion, as the presidency alternated between rural landowners from São Pauloball and Minas Geraisball. In order to maintain this political scheme, elections were frequently rigged and, in rural areas, people were even forced to vote on a specific candidate. However, after an economic crisis caused by excessive amounts of coffee and popular discontent with the falsified elections, a revolution erupted. In 1896, a conflict started between the state of Brazil and some settlers who had founded a community named "Canudos" in the northeastern state of Bahiaball. The great ranchers of the region began a strong pressure group with the recently installed Republic, requesting that measures be taken against the community. After a number of unsuccessful attempts at military suppression, it came to a brutal end in October 1897, when a large Brazilian force overran the village and killed nearly all the inhabitants of the region. The cycle of the First Republic comes to an end with the coup of 1930, when a guy named Getúlio Vargas assumed the presidency. 'Vargas Regime (1930 - 1945)' In 1930, after killing some Porpoises in Porpoises Battle in Gibraltar channel in World War I, Brazilball was at war with himself in a revolution that would depose the original republic, and be replaced with a totalitarian dictatorship led by his newest president Getúlio Vargas. The elections for the President of the Republic were held. This election gave victory to ruling candidate Julio Prestes. Prestes, however, did not take office. The Liberal Alliance (name given to the allied states of Minas Geraisball, Rio Grande do Sulball and other states) refused to accept the validity of the elections, claiming that the victory of Julio Prestes was due to fraud. Getúlio Vargas, another canditate, took advantage of this to use it in its favor, blaming the opposition, as well as the economic crisis accentuated by the crisis of 1929; so the indignation increased, and the Brazilian army began to mobilize and formed a governmental board composed of army generals. Julio Prestes was deposed and the power then was passed to Getúlio Vargas putting an end to the Old Republic. At 1937, Getúlio Vargas installed a totalitarian dictatorship called Estado Novo which ideals were inspired in Facist Italy. During World War II, Getúlio Vargas initially adopted a neutral stance, when USA get into war, they were preocupated of the countries in the rest of Latin America get into Axis, and started the good neighbor policy with all praticaly improving economics and diplomatics relationships and preseting their cultures, especially with Brazil, because the regime was similar to Italy and Germany, but in 1942 shifted to the allied powers after some Brazilian ships were sunk by German submarines just like World War I. During this time, Brazilball contributed to the war effort by accepting USA to construct an Air Bases at the Nordeste region to North Africa Campaing, and at 1944 providing a small expeditionary force to fight in Kingdom of Italyball, fighting with some Nazi Germanyballs too, along with USAball who helped with him with military resources and training. But Brazil surprised the expectations, had an outstanding peformance and some importance on that area in the war. Many economic changes were done in that era, leading to a development of the economy from Brazil. 'Second Republic (1946 - 1964)' After the end of the war, Getúlio Vargas would not remain in the presidency for too long. He was deposed, and in 1946, democracy returned to Brazil. This, however, would be Brazilball's most unstable days, with only two of the presidents serving their full terms. Getúlio Vargas attempted to return to power, but committed suicide due to political pressure. It was also during this era that Brasiliaball, his capital, was built. 'Military Regime (1964 - 1985)' In its term as vice-president, João Goulart wasn't interested in anything other than in visiting Chinaball for a ´´diplomatic mission´´ and passing laws that were intended to make Brazilball much more like Cubaball during the middle of the Cold War, plus there were army rebellions happening all the time and evidence that the cuban government was intervening in a military way in Brazil. São Pauloball and former Guanabaraball (now capital of Rio de Janeiroball) plus Civil society got to the streets demanding the deposition of João Goulart and his cousin who had literally connections with Soviet Unionball agents. Listening to the popular demands the military planned an intervention to take place in the first week of april but Minas Geraisball anticipated the coup a week and gone alone with only a few tanks to take power, what could've result in a bath of blood but some say predicted the government self coup that was planned a week after. The government of President João Goulart was deposed and the military regime began a few days later after the parliamentary election of Castello Branco as president. The military occupied the streets on March 31, 1964. And on April 2 congress deposed João Goulart. After the intervention, the president decided to take refuge in Uruguayball and the next day the military took over the government of the country. The dictatorship issued many authoritarian institutional acts that strengthened its power and sided with USAball during the Cold War. However, many communists were unsatisfied with the new regime and started numerous guerillas. It was only with the "election" of the last two military presidents, who were also reformists, that democracy began to return gradually to Brazilball. It was also during the military regime that the country's biggest economic growth happened, although many think that, in the long term, this caused more harm than good to Brazilball. Each president had their own style to govern but the most excentric one was from the fourth, Geisel, because he was a bit oriented by former dictator Getúlio Vargas ideals. Before taking office as president he worked as the secretary over the Mining and Energy ministry under Emílio Garrastazu Médici, during this when the chance to sell state-run Petrobras fell on his lap, a little before the oil crisis in 1974, he strongly rejected it. Worst of all, this “macaco with germanic” descendence became the next president because jobs were pouring in from Médici’s term and he was seen as a democratic reformist (wich is a nice way to call a leftist), congress thought he would give a good military president against the other candidate from civil party MDB that voted in favour of the military in 1964 and elected again the military guy but by a fair majority (400 votes against 76 his adversary), shameful mistake. Between other amazing decisions he did was to recognize chinese government, re-establish relations with Soviet Unionball and give armed aid to Cubaball anschluss Angolaball to the Soviet Unionball. The end of the military dictatorship in Brazil happened in the year 1985, stimulated by some movements and inflamed by the great displeasure of the population by the high inflation and recession that the country faced. Tancredo Neves was the first civilian to get elected in 24 years. He did not take office because he died due to health problems. That is why the vice-president, José Sarney, took office and ruled the country until 1990. The first election after the end of the military regime in Brazil happened on November 15, 1989. Fernando Collor was the president-elect. Collor, however, was removed from office after accusations of corruption. He was succeeded by Itamar Franco, his vice-president. This period divide the opnions and have a lot of controversies, because some people love it, another hated it. 'Modern Days (1985 - present)' Tancredo Neves was the first civilian to get elected in 24 years. He did not take office because he died due to health problems. That is why the vice-president, José Sarney, took office and ruled the country until 1990. The first election after the end of the military regime in Brazil-icon Brazil happened on November 15, 1989. Fernando Collor was the president-elect. Collor, however, was removed from office after accusations of corruption. He was succeeded by Itamar Franco, his vice-president. Collor de Mello and Franco Presidencies The first direct presidential election after 29 years was held on October 15, 1989 (first round) and November 15, 1989 (second round). Fernando Collor de Mello won the run-off election with 53% of the vote for a five-year term. Collor's agenda focused on the fighting corruption from Sarney's administration and completing the transition from the 21 years of military rule to civilian government. Economic changes aimed to control soaring inflation and modernization. Although he had massive support amongst the voters, the administration had a small parliamentary base as Collor's recently founded party had few deputies and no senators and faced fierce opposition from parties that had splintered from the Democratic Alliance: the Brazilian Democratic Movement Party (PMDB), Liberals (PFL), and Social Democrats (Brazilian Social Democracy Party, PSDB). Presidency of Fernando Henrique Cardoso Fernando Henrique Cardoso started his first term on January 1, 1995 and was reelected in 1998. President Cardoso sought to establish the basis for long-term stability and growth and to reduce Brazil's extreme socioeconomic imbalances. His proposals to Congress included constitutional amendments to open the Brazilian economy to greater foreign investment and to implement sweeping reforms – including social security, government administration, and taxation – to reduce excessive public sector spending and improve government efficiency. His government is credited with providing economic stability to a country marred by years of hyperinflation. At the same time the Mexican, 1997 East Asian, 1998 Russian and 1999–2002 Argentinian economic crises diminished the prospects for economic growth during his presidency. Presidency of Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva In 2002, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva of the Workers' Party (PT) won the presidency with more than 60% of the national vote. In the first months of his term, inflation rose perilously, reflecting the markets' uncertainty about the government's monetary policy. However, the markets' confidence in the government was regained as Lula chose to maintain his predecessor's policies, meaning the continuation of Central Bank's task of keeping inflation down. Since then, the country has undergone considerable economic growth and employment expansion. On the other hand, Lula's mainstream economic policies disappointed his most radical leftist allies, which led to a schism in the PT (Workers' Party) that resulted in the creation of PSOL. The introduction of social programs such as Bolsa Família and Fome Zero were hallmarks of his time in office. As President, Lula played a prominent role in international matters including activities related to the nuclear program of Iran and global warming, being described as "a man with audacious ambitions to alter the balance of power among nations" After his presidency, Lula was arrested on 7 April 2018 and sentenced to 12 years in prison, having been charged with money laundering and passive corruption. Lula is the fifth President of Brazil who has ever gone to jail and the first to be arrested for corruption. Presidency of Dilma Rousseff and the Impeachment On October 31, 2010, Worker's Party candidate and Chief of Staff, Dilma Rousseff, elected as President of Brazilball. She was the first woman to hold the Brazilian presidency and the first diectly elected female president of Brazilball and the first one to be re-elected. Brazilball became the sixth Latin American countryball to have a female leader and the third South American countryball to have a female leader, the first one was Nicaraguaball in 1990 (Violeta Chamorro), second was Panamaball in 1999 (Mireya Moscoso), third was Chileball in 2006 (Michelle Bachelet), fourth was Argentinaball in 2007 (Cristina Fernández de Kirchner, despite the fact that Argentinaball started female leadership in 1974), and the fifth was Costa Ricaball in 2010 (Laura Chinchilla Miranda). With her term beginning in the January 1, 2011. In her victory speech, Rousseff, who had also been a key member of Lula's administration, made clear that her mission during her term would be to continue her predecessor's policies to mitigate poverty and ensure continued economic growth. Challenges faced by Rousseff in her first term included managing infrastructure projects to increase economic activity, with special attention to the twelve cities that would host the upcoming 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazilball, especially Rio de Janeiroball, a special case as it would also hold the 2016 Summer Olympics, as well as measures to protect the Brazilian economy from the ongoing economic crises in Europe and the United States. These contributed to reducing the growth of national GDP during the first half of her term, compared to her predecessor's tenure. On June 2011, Rouseff announced a program called "Brasilbola Sem Miséria" (Brazilball Without Poverty), with the ambitious goal of drastically reducing absolute poverty in Brazilball by the end of her term. Poverty afflicted 16 million people, a little less than a tenth of the population. The program involved broadening the Bolsa Família social welfare program and creating new job opportunities and establishing professional certification programs. In 2012, another program labeled "Brasilbola Carinhoso" (Tenderful Brazilball) was launched with the objective of providing extra care to all children in Brazilball who lived below the poverty threshold. Despite criticism from the domestic and international press regarding lower-than-expected economic results achieved during her first term as head of the government and of the measures taken to solve it, Rouseff's approval rates reached levels higher than any other president since the end of the military regime until a wave of protests struck the country in mid 2013 reflecting dissatisfaction from the people with current transport, healthcare and education policies, among other issues affecting the popularity not only of the president, but of several other governors and mayors from key areas in the country as well. In 2014, Rousseff won a second term by a narrow margin, but failed to prevent her popularity from falling. In June 2015, her approval dropped to less than 10%, after another wave of protests, this time organized by opponents who wanted her out of power, amid revelations that numerous politicians, including some from her party, were being investigated for accepting bribes from the state-owned energy company Petrobras from 2003 to 2010, while she was on the company's board of directors. On 12 May 2016, the Senate of Brazil suspended President Rousseff's powers and duties for up to six months or until the Senate decided whether to remove her from office or to acquit her. Vice President Michel Temer assumed her powers and duties as Acting President of Brazil during her suspension. On 31 August 2016, the Senate voted 61–20 to impeach, finding Rousseff guilty of breaking budgetary laws and removing her from office. Presidency of Michel Temer After a process of impeachment opened against Rousseff in late 2015 culminated with her temporarily removed from power in May 12, 2016 with Vice President Michel Temer assuming temporarily until the final trial was concluded in August 31, 2016, when Rousseff was officially impeached and Temer was sworn President until the end of the term. During the Impeachment process, Brazil hosted the 2016 Summer Olympics in Rio de Janeiroball. But now Brazilball is on a political crisis by corruption scandals who are investigated on "Operation Lava Jato" involving bribes, schemes with giant companies like Petrobras, JBS and Odebrecht, the last one is involved with the most bribe payment of all history of entire world. It's common to see Brazil portrayed talking to its states and the Federal District. Brazil is not very concerned about politics most of the time, only caring about HUE and HUELITCS (political memes). Presidency of Jair Bolsonaro On 7 October 2018, Rio de Janeiroball congressman Jair Bolsonaro came first in the first round of the presidential election. A run-off between him and former São Pauloball mayor Fernando Haddad. He will take office on January 1, 2019 Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends * Angolaball - Brother. I have a lot of descendants of Angolans immigrants in my clay ... Well, I think that "immigrants" can't be the right word but the most politically correct word to ... well... how I can say it without being politically incorrect? * Armeniaball - I received immigrants from him in the late 20th century during his genocide (who I recognize) and friend of Lebanon. * Australiaball: Funny friend that have strange pets in his home. You also helped to save my brother, thank you! Thank yuo for yuor Christian songs! (especially Planetshakers), he has Darlene Zschech and I had Diante de Trono, especially Ana Paula Valadão. ** : Diante de Trono is ONLY famous in Lusophone countries! Darlene is well known all over. ** : Are you sure??!! ** : YES! * Austriaball - Adoptive Cousin, I love his opera musics and he looks like better than Germanyball * Belgiumball - Cousin, he look like is so cute! I know that feel SO MUCH about got eliminated by France and never forget 2002 World Cup... HUEHUEHUEHUE!!!! Ah wait... you defeated me in 2018!!! * BRICSbricks - Yuo are of great economy friends! * Bruneiball - Our name is BR. Gib oil plox * Bulgariaball - One of my president has Bulgarian ancestry. * Canadaball: The brother of USAball and Australiaball. Everybody loves him, because he is very nice with everyone. But he is very straight arrow, and because of this I prefer his brothers USAball and Australiaball. Wait... Deadpool was a Canadian? Teach me to curl like you, and I'll teach you the power of the HUE in return. (why do you do not enter in our Latin american group? Yuo are of half cheese) * Cape Verdeball - Cute brother. * Chileball - Somos amigos. We have worked together as mediators in international conflicts. Once we stopped a stupid fight between Taco and Burger, that was in 1914. We are also working together to help Haiti. In 2010 he suffered an earthquake, and I sent humanitarian aid to him. And another thing ... we love making fun of Argentina. * Chinaball - My best economical partnership alongside with USAball, and another member of BRICS * Colombiaball - I like him because of Shakira songs. I also helped him in the past against the FARC (Operation Traira). We are good friends. BTW my coffee its better. * Costa Ricaball - I like his beaches and his girls. I defeat you in 2002 and 2018 World Cup!!! HUEHUEHUEHUE!!! * Croatiaball - I have several descendants of Croatians living in São Pauloball. I defeat you in 2006 and 2014 World Cup!!! HUEHUEHUEHUE!!! * Cubaball - Cuba open a port with my huelp. * Denmarkball - Creator of LEGO, I love his LEGOs * East Timorball - Brother, he was liberated from Indonesia * Ecuadorball - He loves so much banana, and I have some bananas in my country. * Finlandball - I have several descendants of Finnish living in Rio de Janeiroball, I like his Nokia cellphones. You never was in World Cup!!! HUEHUEHUEHUE!!! * Franceball: Aunt, even though you are a surrendering coward, thanks for the help with the satellite. Thank you for defeating Belgiumball for me and congratulations on winning 2018 FIFA World Cup. Next time, stop surrender plox. (don't mess with my lobster) * Greeceball - He can’t pay his debts to this fool, well... he tried... * Guinea-Bissauball - Beggar Brother * Haitiball - I helped him when happened his earthquake in 2010 * Hungaryball - In the past, he was my soccer rival, now he is of ok. I have several descendants of Hungarians living in my clay. * Indiaball - Vegetarian friend, he is so strange but we are friends, a member from the BRICSbricks. * Indonesiaball - Today we are okay, he wants to be a BRICSbricks member, but at 1998,but''' HE RAPED MY BROTHER!!. Lets burn trees together * Iranball - Trade partner. * Iraqball - Trade partner. * Irelandball - One of my singers have Irish ancestry and a Catholic friend. Why you legalizated abortion? * Israelcube - The REAL democracia in Middle East, I have several descendants of Jews living in my country (like Henry Sobbel and Silvio Santos), I know what you feel so much about Holocaust... he let me use his clay for making soap operas..., but stop calling me as "diplomatic dwarf" and leave Palestine alone!!! * Italyball: Uncle. I also have the largest Italian population outside of Italy (immigrants and their descendants). * Jamaicaball - A beggar friend. * Japanball - He is very weird but we are good friends, I love his anime, tokusatsus and games. I have the largest Japanese population outside of Japan (immigrants and their descendants). He taught me judo; * Latviaball - He created Chocolates Kopenhagen on my clay! * Lebanonball - I received immigrants from him in the late 19th century and early 20th century. I have good relations with him. Our president is of Lebanese ancestry. * Lithuaniaball - He taught me how to paint, Lasar Segall lived on my clay. * Macauball: Rich brother, a little kawaii. '''HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE * Malaysiaball: I dont know about this guy but he hates Indonesiaball for culture stealing unlike me hated him formely for raping my brother. Geez thanks and the culture should belonged to you not that filthy rapist! * Mexicoball - We are friends because we both love telenovelas. I love some of his telenovelas and the El Chavo and El Chapulin Colorado series. But I still think that my telenovelas are the best of the world. We also have the biggest economies in the Latin America and we have a common enemy: Argentinaball. Anyway, thank you for defeating Germanyball in world cup * Mozambiqueball - Violent Brother * Netherlandsball: Padrasto. Pernambucoball is of son of Dutch. Never forget 1994 and 1998 World Cup! HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE! * Palestineball: I recognize him a lot. DAMN ZIONISTS!!! We will support you Palestine. * Peruball: Good neighbour. He can into Amazonas as well, and I'm his only neighbour that didn't have a war with him. We both build the Transoceanic highway to improve trade. BUT HE ELIMINTAED ME FROM COPA AMERICA IN 2016! YOU USED HAND TO SCORE! FILHO DA PUTA!! Please forget the corruption scandals I created plox * Philippinesball - Cousin, I make Havaianas for him. I can help him to get into G20 and Copa del Mundo. * Portugalball: Pai. Majority of meu population is descendant of Portuguese. Gib back my gold! * Polandball - Hates Damn nazi and Fucking commie too, I have so many Polish descendants in Paraná. * Qatarball - I like his airline (Qatar Airways), gib me oil and stop trade war with UAEball please. * Romaniaball - Uncle. I have a lot of descendants of Romanians immigrants in my clay. Why do you keep killing Gypsies? * Russiaball - Crazy friend from East Europe and a major ally from the BRICS. I like your Vodka * Sao Tome and Principeball - A brother, I think HUEHUEHUEHUE!!!!!! * Serbiaball - I don’t recognize Kosovo, because Kosovo is his land. * South Africaball - Anti-racism friend, keep fighting against racismo in the world, a member from the BRICSbricks. * South Koreaball - Impeachment buddy who lives in the far east. She just removed Park just like I removed Dilma. She also removed that guy from 2018 FIFA World Cup, thank you. She taught me taekwondo and I love his K-pop Band (BTS). * Spainball: Aunt. I have a lot of descendants of Spanish immigrants in my clay. * Swedenball - Good friend. He gives very good fighter jets from SAAB. He tried to defeat this fool, but he failed. Anyway, thanks for trying. * Switzerlandball - He takes care of our money, and I love his chocolates. * Turkeyball - He wants to be part of the BRICSbricks and he hates Syria too, but he don´t recognize the fail of him father. * UAEball - I like his airline (Emirates) and modern buildings, and we like beautful beaches. * Uruguayball: Son/cousin I had (and also Rebelious State) (remove weed). * USAball - I have known him since the 19th century, he was the first country to recognize my independence, before he became a superpower, at that time he was more humble. Now he has become a rich guy with many "friends". The majority of these "friends" are fake friends, because he is rich, powerful, and have a dangerous bomb, but people do not say anything. We are true friends... we even fought against the Nazis and Facists in Italy together in WW2, before i accepted him to make air bases for North Africa Campaing on my territory in Natal and Fortaleza. He is one of my best economy partnership alongside of China. Today he is enemy of some members of BRICS sooo maybe Neutral... To tell you the truth, I do not see any problem of being a friend of the him, Russia and China at the same time. I love his movies, TV shows and comics. But he must accept that I invented the airplane in 1906, the Wright Brothers have importance, but Santos Dumont have a lot of more, buddy. * UKball: He is the best friend of my father. I am friend of his sons. He was one of my best friends on the Empire. He is also the creator of football... thank you. * Vaticanball - Long live the Pope!!! HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE!!! But the pope is Argentinian Neutral * Germanyball - I have several descendants of Germans living in the states of Rio Grande do Sulball, Santa Catarinaball and Paranáball. FUCK YOU, 7-1 I will never forget! Wait... got my revenge in 2018! HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE!!! Gib car (Volkswagen, Audi and BMW) and attend parties plox!!! But remove beer, the negócio is Cachaça!!! * Paraguayball - HE HATES ME BECAUSE OF MY GLORIOUS VICTORY ON PARAGUAYAN WAR, HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE!! But he sell really cheaps things! and he have the Itaipu hidraulic usine, but he removed Lugo, another impeachment buddy. * Venezuelaball - We are cousins and neighbors on South America we are considerably friends, BUT WHY DO YOUR FUCKING IMMIGRANTS ARRIVE IN Roraimaball EVERY DAY??? THIS IS ALL YOUR BLAME!!! YOUR DEFORMED COMMIE DICTATOR OF MERDA, REMOVE MADURO!!! REMOVE BOLIVARIANISM!!! WE TRIED TO HELP YOUR CRISIS, GIVING YOU REMEDIES AND YOU REFUSES!!! AND STOP COMPLAINING, LULA WILL REMAIN IN JAIL! Enemies * Al-Qaedaball - FUCK YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY COUSIN USAball!!! * Argentinaball - HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE YOU IS OF SO BAD, !!! HUEHUEHUE!!! YOU CAN'T INTO WINNING TROPHIES IN FUTEBOLL SINCE 90s. ''' '''PELÉ>>>>>>> MARADONA! We are more frenemies, we fought togheter against Paraguayball in Paraguayan War togheter and we can also into female leadership. ** : Female leadership started in 1974 and you started female leadership in 2011!! ** : But you started in 2007! ** : If Dilma was not impeached in 2016, she'll be the last woman standing and not the disgusting worm's presidenta! ** : We kicked her out because I was in crisis! * Boko Haramball - FUCK YOU AFRICAN ' ISISball '!!! * Nazi Germanyball and Kingdom of Italyball - I'VE DEFEATED YUO BOTH IN WORLD WAR 2! WHY DID YOU SINK MY SHIPS AGAIN ? AND YUO NEVER FORGET MONTE CASTELO AND MONTESE, HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE!!! REMOVE NAZISM AND REMOVE FASCISM!!! * FARCball - 1991 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE, HUEHUEHUEHUE!!! GET THE FUCK OFF OF THE AMERICAS, YOUR STUPID COMMIE!!! * French Guianaball - Ãoxluss! * Dominican Republicball '- STOP RAMBLING ABOUT THE POWER PACK!!' * German Empireball - FUCK YOU!!! WHY YOU SINK MY SHIP??? * Hezbollahball - GET THE FUCK OF MY KEBAB FRIEND!!! REMOVE JIHAD!!! * ISISball - HE TRIED TO F*DER ME IN MEU BEAUTIFUL OLYMPICS IN RIOOOOOO????? REMOVE TERRORISM!!! WE HAVE A LOT OF MORE FUCKING VIOLENCE ON YOUR COUNTRY WE DONT NEED MORE, NOW YOU ARE IN DEGREE HUEHUEHUE!!! REMOVE JIHAD!!! * Kosovoball - You are not a country, Kosovo is Serbia and no more! *Porpoises - GET THE FUCK OFF GIBRALTAR CHANNEL * Nicaraguaball - TELL ME THE TRUTH YOUR FILHO DA PUTA, REMOVE SANDISM!!! * Nordesteball - NADA DE INDEPEDÊNCIA!!! ALWAYS YOU ARE LESS REBEL THAN Sulball * North Koreaball - EVERYBODY HATES HIM, SOUTH KOREA IS THE BEST KOREA! AND... HUEHEUEHUEHUE!!! YOUR MISSLES NOT EXPLODES HERE IN SOUTH AMERICA!!!, BUT NOW I REMEMBER THAT YOUR PRESIDENT GORDINHO WAS A FAKE BRAZILIAN AT THE 90s, HUEHUEHUEHUE, YOU LOVE US HUEHUEHUEHUE!!! REMOVE NUKES!!! REMOVE KIM DICTATORSHIP!!! * Ottoman Empireball- FUCK YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID WITH MY FRIENDS!!! NEVER FORGET ARMENIAN GENOCIDE * Soviet Unionball - DIE IN HELL WITH YOUR DAMN KGB!!! REMOVE COMMIE!!! * Sulball - NADA DE INDEPEDÊNCIA!!! * Syriaball - STOP BULLYING MY KEBAB FRIEND!!! REMOVE ASSAD DINASTIA!!! Sons * Acreball - Is unnoticed by most countryballs, including Brazil. Most times, Acreball will start talking while no one pays attention to it; on many comic strips, Acreball disappears and Brazilball ignores it, like he does not exist. Also he was a territory of Bolivia who get out of home, but later joined to Brazil in 1903. * Alagoasball - Is the son who has the ruins of the Quilombos, the village of fugitive slaves. * Amapáball - Is the most preserved son, is also called Brazilian Guyana * Amazonasball (Brazil) - He is the biggest rain forest son of Brazil. Brazilball likes to cut his jungles down and pollute them with smoke and factories. He is owner of the world famous Amazon river and the capital and largest cityball is Manausball (a big industrial metropole inside the Amazon Forest). Most of the time he is portrayed as a South American native, using 3ball headdresses for example. * Bahiaball - Is the laziest son of Brazilball. He is the Brazilball son with the highest relative number of 8balls and the one with the greatest influence of the African culture. All the other Brazilball sons call him and know that he's the most lazy ball of the entire world. But Bahiaball was also the second Brazilian state to separate from Portugal in 1821 and, even after Brazilball declaration of independence, on September 7, 1822, the Bahiaballs continued to fight against the Portugalballs until their surrender, which occurred on July 2 of 1823, after several battles. * Cearáball - Is the most funniest son of Brazil. Cearáball considers himself the funniest ball in the world, always making jokes at any moment. From time to time he does stand-up shows and invites everyone to watch. * Brasiliaball- Is the Federal District of Brasil, where is the capital Brasília. Is the most important son of the family. But is the most hated from his siblings, and he is acused of corruption and robbery * Espírito Santoball - His name means "Holy Spirit" in Portuguese. Espírito Santo likes doves, seafood, fruits and much more. But sometimes he gets angry with other Brazillball sons because they call him irrelevant. * Goiásball - He is the son of Brazilball that is a farmer. When he is not in his farm, he is singing Sertanejo music (Brazilian country music). * Maranhãoball - Is the only son who had French people on the colonization. The name of its capital, São Luís, is a homage given by the French to the king of France Louis XIII. São Luís is also considered the capital of reggae in Brazil, which earned the nickname of "Brazilian Jamaica". Maranhão did not join in the Brazilian declaration of independence of 1822, but in the following year the Portugalballs were driven out by British sailor and liberator Admiral Lord Cochrane and it became part of Brazilball. * Mato Grossoball - Also known as the "Texasball" of Brazil. He has the largest bovine herd in Brazil, and has a huge cotton and soya production. * Mato Grosso do Sulball - Is the son who have the brazilian swamp. * Minas Geraisball - Is the son who has some famous food, like cheese bread. Minas Gerais may be called'' Deep Brazil''. Minas Geraisball is the state with the largest number of Brazilian presidents with a total of 9 presidents who were born in his clay. He has a distinctly more native flavour than cosmopolitan São Paulo, is more traditional than flashy Rio de Janeiro, and is more Portuguese than the Southern states and São Paulo with their great influx of Italians and other Europeans, the Northern states with its Native Americans, or the Northeast with its heavy Afro-Brazilian influence. * Paráball - Pará was the last son that was liberated from Portugalball in the War of Independence of Brazil, when it decided to join the independent Brazilball. However, the political struggles continued. The most important of them, the Cabanagem (1835-1840), came to decree the independence of Pará. But Pará lost this civil war. It now owns the world's largest high-grade iron ore reserves, as well as exploring manganese, copper, nickel, gold, bauxite and cassiterite. * Paraíbaball - Is the son who has the biggest São João party in the world. * Paranáball - Another rebel son of Brazilball, along with Rio Grande do Sulball and Santa Catarinaball. It's often called "Brazillian Russia" because of some very strange things. Another possible explanation of the nickname is the fact that Paranaball received in the past many Polish and Ukrainian immigrants in 19th century, when those countryballs were still part of Russiaball. * Pernambucoball - Is the eldest son of Brazil. He was known as New Lusithaniaball (a.k.a Portugalbal Jr) in colonial times. Pernambucoball was the first Brazilian stateball to separate from Portugalball, eleven months before the proclamation of the Independence of Brazil by Emperor Pedro I of Bragança. He is also the son where most had rebelions in the history of the country. He is nicknamed "Lion of the North", exactly for the valor of the people by these revolts. * Piauíball - Is the son who suffers with the most high temperatures. * Rio de Janeiroball - Is the most famous and touristic son. One of the most important economic activities of Rioball is tourism. The most important tourist flow is directed to the capital of the state, for its beaches, for Christ the Redeemer and the hill Pão de Acúcar, and some cities in the mountains region (like Petropolis). He is also famous by its carnival and New Year's Eve celebration. Also is known by other sons of Brazil as a malandro (bohemian guy). * Rio Grande do Norteball - Is the most violent son. Ironically the name of its capital is Natal (in English: Christmas). * Rio Grande do Sulball - Is the rebel son of Brazilball. Wants to be independent along with Paranáball and SCball (Santa Catarina), his younger brothers. Became independent by a brief moment, but lost the Ragamuffin War. It is mostly depicted as gay, because of a cultural joke (in 19th century and early 20th century rich farmers would send their sons to study abroad in Europe (especially France), where they ended up getting aculturated and coming back a little "different"). * Rondôniaball - Is the son who suffer with territorial disputes. The Rondonian population is one of the most diversified in Brazil, composed of immigrants from all regions of the country, among which are the Paranaballs, São Pauloballs and Minas Geraisballs followed by Rio Grande do Sulballs, Espírito Santoballs, Bahiaballs, Mato Grossoballs and as well as Cearáballs, Maranhãoballs, Amazonasballs and Acreballs. * Roraimaball - Is the son who recieves a lot of Venezuelan imigrants * Santa Catarinaball - Yet another rebel son of Brazilbal. Loves things related to Germanyball, especially germanic names. There are many German communities in the state. Brazilballs of Germanyball and Austriaball descent make up the largest ethnic group among the population of Santa Catarinaball, at around 50% - with a considerable portion still speaking the German language. * São Pauloball - Is the richest son of Brazilball. Also, have good relationships with Rio Grande do Sulball, Santa Catarinaball and Paranáball. He is richer than Argentinaball. São Pauloball has historically been a cosmopolitan guy, home to the largest immigrants communities, with examples including Japanese, Lebanese and Italian communities. São Paulo is also home to the largest Jewish population in Brazil, with about 75.000 Jewcubes in his clay * Sergipeball - Is the son who have the most lower size. * Tocantinsball - Is the youngest son of Brazil. * Uruguayball - (Or Cisplatinaball) Is the child that Brazilian Empireball (and Spain) had. He left home in 1828 to live near of your parent. (Uruguayball's reply: Brazil isn't my padre.. (he is my adopted padre). Yo was already declared independence from Spain and was using the name "Liga Federal"... pero Brazil and Uncle Portugal invaded my clay!!! He is mi primo cousin) Family Parents/Guardians * 4ball- Ancestor * 3ball- Ancestor/ Half-father * 2ball - Ancestor * Middle Eastern 4ball- Ancestor * 8ball - Ancestor * 1ball - Ancestor (Because of Japanese imigrants and descendents) * Bantuball- Ancestor * Gaulball - Ancestor * Germaniaball - Ancestor * Ancient Greeceball - Ancestor * Holy Roman Empireball - Ancestor * Kingdom of Congoball - Ancestor * SPQRball - Great Grandfather * Western Roman Empireball - Grandfather * Byzantine Empireball - Granduncle * Suebiball - Grand-Stepfather * Visigothic Kingdomball - Grand-Stepfather * Umayyadball - Kebab Grand-Stepfather * Portugalball - Father * Netherlandsball - Stepfather/Adoptive Uncle * Andorraball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt * Germanyball - Uncle * Italyball - Uncle * Moldovaball - Aunt * Monacoball - Uncle * Romaniaball - Uncle * San Marinoball - Uncle * Spainball - Aunt * UKball - Adoptive Uncle * Vaticanball - Uncle Siblings * Angolaball - Brother * Cape Verdeball - Brother * East Timorball - Brother * Guinea-Bissauball - Brother * Macauball - Brother * Mozambiqueball - Brother * São Tomé and Príncipeball - Brother Cousins * Argentinaball - Cousin * Austriaball - Adoptive Cousin * Australiaball - Adoptive Cousin * Belgiumball - Cousin/ Adoptive Uncle * Belizeball - Cousin * Boliviaball - Cousin * Canadaball - Cousin * Chileball - Cousin * Colombiaball - Cousin * Costa Ricaball - Cousin * Cubaball - Cousin * Cyprusball - Second Cousin * Dominican Republicball - Cousin * Ecuadorball - Cousin * El Salvadorball - Cousin * Equatorial Guineaball - Cousin * EUball - Cousin * French Guianaball - Cousin * Gibraltarball - Cousin * Guatemalaball - Cousin * Greeceball - Second Cousin * Lebanonball - Cousin * Haitiball - Cousin * Hondurasball - Cousin * Indiaball - Adoptive Cousin * Jamaicaball - Adoptive Cousin * Japanball - Cousin/ "Adoptive Brother" * Luxembourgball - Cousin * Mexicoball - Cousin * Monacoball - Cousin * New Zealandball - Adoptive Cousin * Nicaraguaball - Cousin * Panamaball - Cousin * Paraguayball - Cousin * Peruball - Cousin * Philippinesball - Cousin * Puerto Ricoball - Cousin * Republic of the Congoball - Cousin * Surinameball - Stepbrother/Cousin * Switzerlandball - Adoptive Cousin * Syriaball - Cousin * Turkeyball - Second Cousin * Trinidad and Tobagoball - Cousin * Uruguayball - Cousin/Adoptive Son * USAball - Cousin * Venezuelaball - Cousin Sons * Acreball * Alagoasball * Amapáball * Amazonasball (Brazil) * Bahiaball * Cearáball * Brasiliaball * Espírito Santoball * Goiásball * Maranhãoball * Mato Grossoball * Mato Grosso do Sulball * Minas Geraisball * Paráball * Paraíbaball * Paranáball * Pernambucoball * Piauíball * Rio de Janeiroball * Rio Grande do Norteball * Rio Grande do Sulball * Rondôniaball * Roraimaball * Santa Catarinaball * São Pauloball * Sergipeball * Tocantinsball * Uruguayball (I wanted you be a part of me and that I'm better then them in Futebol hue never stoled yuo from me hue.) How to draw Drawing a Brazilball is very simple. After drawing the base circle, color it of a green like here #Draw inside it a smaller losangle, color it of a yellow like here #Draw inside it a smaller circle, color it of a blue like here #Draw inside blue circle a small white strip #Draw some hue (optional) #Draw the two eyes and you've finished Quotes *"Without HUE, there is no BR." *"HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE" *"Gib monies plox" *"The power of HUE be with yuo" *"HUEHUEHUE for HUE Life *Come to Brazil ! *Algum BR ? *HUEHUEHUEHUE BRBRBRBR *Foda-se(f*ck it) *EAE MEN KK *I HAVE 5 WORLD CUPS *Deixe me ir, preciso andar, vou por aí a procurar, sorrir para não chorar (Brazilball when sad) *We are the country of memes and ´´ZUEIRA HUEBR´´ *The Brazilian needs to be studied *Brazilian never give up *Nosso ritimo é esse aqui. *Brazilian (BR) doesn´t dominate the world because he doesn´t want. *SENTA A PÚA *THE SNAKE IS GOING TO SMOKE *Hue ? Gallery Artwork File:Brassiiiilllll.png MnpH0hG.png B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya File:Brasilball_by_itoxic22-dbzf2nr.png File:Brazil_with_hat.png|Brazil with a hat Brazilball.png|Brazilball happly holding 2 bags full of monies Brazilball Map 2018.png|Subdivisions Hueqtx.png|Hue Attack on ASEAN.png PolandballWikiaBrazilBanner.png SMeEGKR.png Reddit_icisimousa_The_Murder_of_Japan.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War FEGm8Pm.png Polandball_Planet.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Opera Mundi new.png 11080660_419098601586432_2126883696977694703_o.png| 18F.jpg VoNkUek.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png A_little_group.png Latino_eleven.png Sele_Polandball.png Cobra_pb.png Brazilball_Wins.png|Made by DarkRedJay Brazil_on_war.png Comics Hdrsxfdsl5u11.png|credit from Chasp12 Ok2mfi25ngs11.png|credit from Lord-Zori L8yVo6F.png|credit from dontfearme22Colorado 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn Y4hq2wtzxy601.png Sadasdasd.png 1eJm41i.png México_-_Uruguay_-_Argentina_-_Brasil_-_Vaticano.png Brazil.png UBMG6JW.png 3._BrazilianRioComic.png 7D5rMcs.png Hue....png Brasil HUE.jpg Germany kidding.png How_to_Summon_Argentina_in_Two_Words.png W4hBCkJ.png TQ26En8.png Expectations.jpg Pf3bJur.png Gib gold.jpg Brazilball_Comic.png Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png Portugals fault.png Protest%21.png Reich and Roll.jpg America's Flying Machine.jpg Brazil1.png Uruguay_doesnt_want_to_play.png Reddit_R3dm34t_BRIC(K)S.png Brasilball comic.jpg AIk6stl.png VIPjz2W.png MUpgGLM.png Bsgddhd.png 4ajmhKf.png Laughs of the world.png The_rivers_brazilian_looks_like.png Family Pride.png NXV7Cf3.png NLgkwzk.png 8ioDL35.png 4ajmhKf.png Bsgddhd.png LmLRn5a.jpg JbbeI87.png PNPZ9LD.png qgv5uVh.png fLVliUe.png C8X0qFp.png 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg Ching chong by tringapore-d7rq0qy.png 's2chH6I.png 23rd time's a charm.png The Paraguayan War.png Ah, when the Saints.png|Brazilball's states Santa Catarinaball (far left) and Espirito Santoball (fourth from right) 2014WorldCupGroup.png 28bw7iw2298x.png The Party.png Shark!!.png Planet Destroyers.png Types of Creatures.png Names for Turkey.png Portugal's Son.png No One Listens.png 12 Days of Christmas.png Different Gamers.png Argentinian.png Can Breakdance.png No Letter K.png Can Into Eurozone.png Ples com to barsil.jpg Comic of Börk.jpeg VdW6N0p.png 21ep5j08vla11.png Acre%21.jpg What Does Benin Say . Better jump on this bandwagon cause ad5282 4885113.png Links *Facebook page }} zh:巴西球 Category:South America Category:Christian Category:Brazilball Category:G20 Category:Protestant Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:America Category:World Cup Host Category:Wine Category:Pizza Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:BRICS Category:ISISball Haters Category:Hue Category:UNball Category:Blue Green Yellow White Category:Latin America Category:Nazi Removers Category:Republic Category:Characters Category:Countryballs Category:Olympic Host Category:Communist Removers Category:UNASURball Category:OASball Category:Burger Lovers